Warriors Fandom
Introduction The Warriors Fandom is based off of the books by Erin Hunter. She is one of the three kids of Erin Hunter, her twin brother being Seekers' and her younger brother being Survivors' Appearance Her appearance is that much like an over obsessed cat girl. Her hair is long and much like the color of the main character in the book, Firestar. She wears a black-gray headband with cat ears and a holly leaf and a jay feather attached on top. She wears a tattered forest-green trench coat over a dark gray shirt with the warriors thunder clan symbol imprinted on it. Her tattered black jeans show that she doesn't really take care of herself, as if she was an undomestic outdoor cat. She wears brown-gray sneakers which are good for hunting and running. She is very flexible, with a backbone much like a cat; it freaks a lot of the other fandoms out. Personality Warriors is more of a serious fandom. Taking on the role as a leader around her friends. She isn't very ecstatic due to many deaths and a glimpse of what the real world looks like, destruction of those horrible filthy twolegs. Of course, she is a twoleg, but she doesn't like those selfish greedy ones who pay for what they want. She tends to purr when cuddled, and has a tendency to climb up trees and wail for others to help her down. Home Description Warriors' home is in what looks like a cave, or what she calls a den. To the right, you can see a large bookshelf with all of her books on it, which takes up about 2 shelves. Below those shelves, you find a desk with a laptop neatly set on it, a pillow resting beneath the stone desk. By the bookshelf, lay a pile of stuffed animals, that appear to have been clawed to death which she labels as the "Fresh Kill Pile". Alongside the pile, is a small hole in the wall; hidden by vines lay a huge warm beanbag, where Warriors usually takes her cat naps. The six clan symbols are painted onto her wall with a stone looking color, the sixth symbol being hidden behind the vines. Otherwise, the floor is covered in many multicolored pillows. Relationships Warriors' tends to get along well with the other fandoms overall but can't get over the fact they are all 'filthy fox-hearted twolegs' at first glance. Percy Jackson- Warriors' and Percy Jackson fandom seem to have a mutual friendship and are often there for each other when their ships sink and/or waiting for their next book to come out. There's a possible chance of moirailship or maybe even matespiritship between the two book fandoms. Survivors- Survivors' is Warriors' younger brother, they have a distant relationship and almost never talk although Survivors is not as popular as Warriors' resulting in mental jealousy that Warriors' is oblivious of. Seekers- Seekers is Warriors' twin brother; they are good friends and stop to chat once in awhile, Warriors' is obviously the most dominant and strong hearted out of the three and along with so; she is probably the most scarred. Trivia Warriors is the WITCH OF HEART. Her pesterchum handle is sympatheticFeline, showing her love for cats and how she cares for all of her friends but she isn't afraid to be stubborn with her thoughts.Category:Fandoms Category:Cats